Items
In the game there are many Items that are related with capturing, hatching, evolution and battling Pokémon. Most of them can be obtained from Photo Discs in PokéStops and Gyms. Trainers can be also rewarded with items for leveling up or completing Raid Battles and Research tasks. Most of items available in game is contained in Trainer's Bag, but there are some of them like Premiere Ball or purchasable storage upgrades which technically are items but they're not contained in the bag throughout regular gameplay. Trainer begins their journey with a Bag capacity of 350 items (practically 348). The amount of items that can be carried can be increased by 50 by purchasing the Bag Upgrade from the Shop for . Bag capacity can be increased up to a maximum capacity of 2,500. After reaching limit of all available slots of bag with items, player is not able to spin Photo Disc in a PokéStop or a Gym for more items and instead they get information that "Bag is full". All items despite of Unlimited Incubator and Camera are possible to be permanently removed from bag in any quantity. To enter to the page with all owned items in game: # in Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link= # touch Bag button 30px|link= Poké Balls Poké Balls are items that are critical to a Trainer's quest, used for catching and storing Pokémon. Currently Poké Balls can be obtained through several different ways such as: spinning Photo Discs at Gyms and PokéStops, being rewarded for leveling up, completing research tasks, opening gifts or purchasing them in Shop (in this case only regular ones). There currently five varieties of Poké Balls exist in-game: * regular Poké Ball, * Great Ball, * Ultra Ball, * currently not-available Master Ball * and Premier Ball which is available only in Bonus Challenge on Raids and Team GO Rocket Invasion. Potions Potions are items that can restore Pokémon's HP that is a medicine used to heal an injured Pokémon. They can be acquired from leveling up, spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym or PokéStop, defeating a Raid Boss, completing research tasks, or opening gifts. There are currently four types of potion: * regular Potion, * Super Potion, * Hyper Potion * and Max Potion. Revives Revives are items that allows Trainer to restore health of fainted Pokémon. It works only on Pokémon that HP is equal 0. They can be acquired from leveling up, spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym or PokéStop, defeating a Raid Boss, completing research tasks, or opening gifts. There are currently only two types of revives: * regular Revive * and Max Revive. Berries Berries are items that can be acquired from leveling up, spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym or PokéStop, defeating a Raid Boss, completing research tasks, or opening gifts. They can be used while capturing wild Pokémon and to feed them in Gym. There are currently five kinds of berries available in gameplay: * Razz Berry, * Pinap Berry, * Nanab Berry, * Golden Razz Berry * and Silver Pinap Berry. Evolution Items Evolution Items are items used to evolve certain species of Pokémon. There is small chance that Johto Evolution Items can be obtained from spinning Photo Disc PokéStops and trainer is guaranteed one on their seventh day spin streak. They can be also obtained as a reward from Research tasks and gifts while Sinnoh Stone can only be obtained in Research Breakthrough and Trainer Battle. There are currently seven items that can be obtained, that are: * Dragon Scale, * King's Rock, * Metal Coat, * Sun Stone, * Up-Grade, * Sinnoh Stone, * and Unova Stone. Egg Incubators Egg Incubators are items used to hatch Pokémon Eggs. In order to hatch a 2 km, 5 km, or 10 km egg, a player must place an Egg in the Incubator. The distance for an egg in incubator is tracked only when the game is open. There are three types of Incubators: *an Unlimited one, which is orange in appearance and has infinite uses; *a Limited one, which is blue in appearance and has three uses; *and a Super one, which is purple in appearance, has three uses and it hatches an Egg much faster. Raid Passes Raid Passes are items that can be acquired by spinning the Photo Disc at a Gym. They are used by trainers to participate in Raid Battles. There are three types of these passes: * regular Raid Pass, * Premium Raid Pass * and EX Raid Pass. Technical Machines Technical Machines (TMs for short) are items you can use to permanently teach a Pokémon a new random Fast Attack or Charged Attack. They can be only obtained as a reward from Raid Battles and Research tasks. There are two types of Technical Machines corresponding two types of attacks in the game: * Fast TM's for Fast Attacks * and '''Charged TM's for Charged Attacks. Rare Candy '''Rare Candy is an item that, when used on a Pokémon, turns into that Pokémon species' Candy. It can be used at any time of gameplay just like a potion. It also shares same interface as the one for healing Pokémon with potions. It can be only obtained as a reward from Raid Battle, Research tasks, and Trainer Battle. In-game description The Rare Candy can transform into Candy for any Pokémon. For example: when used on a Pikachu, one Rare Candy turns into one Pikachu Candy. Gift A Gift is an item that can be sent to another Trainer. Gifts contain items that are of higher value than what Trainers normally obtain from spinning PokéStops, supporting the feeling that your friends are really helping you make the best of your Pokémon GO journey.Developer Insights: Inside the Philosophy of Friends and Trading. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-06-22. Only one gift can be sent to each Friend per day and at most 20 Gifts that can be opened in a single day. In-game description A box that you can send to a friend. Contains a variety of useful items. Trivia * Trainers may have up to ten Gifts in their bag at any given time and they do not take up any space in the bag. * In order to obtain 7-km Egg from the received gift, trainer needs space in their eggs collection, exactly like in case of obtaining eggs from Photo Discs. * There must be enough room in the Item Bag, before opening the gift. Incense Incense is an item that makes Pokémon spawn nearby player. Incense, when activated, shows a pinkish aura around the Trainer. The effect will follow a trainer if the trainer continues to travel, though part of the appeal is being able to keep catching while remaining in one place. Pokémon lured by the incense will also have a pink aura. Spawns are based on the local biome the player is in. The Pokémon spawned by the incense do not exist in the "Nearby box". It spawns new Pokémon for a trainer to catch. The incense will spawn 1 Pokémon every 5 minutes if the trainer is standing still, and 1 Pokémon every 1 minute or 200 meters (whichever happens first) while moving. Other trainers are not affected by this item. This item cannot be obtained from a PokéStop itself. However, it can be received by reaching certain levels, or by purchasing it from the Shop for . A bundle containing eight Incenses can be purchased for as well. It can be also rewarded for completing set of Special Research tasks. In-game description Incense with a mysterious fragrance that lures wild Pokémon to your location for 30 minutes. Trivia * Trainer receives Incense as the reward for achieving specific levels: ** at levels 5, 7, 10, 15, 25 and 35 they receive one Incense, ** at level 20 two of them, ** at level 30 three ** and at level 40 four Incenses. * In game files and code there are some data about other types of Incenses, although none of these was implemented to the gameplay yet: ** there is data with picture of Ordinary Incense, that looks like jar of honey. ** there is also some data about three types of Incense that supposed to lure specific types of Pokémon, like: *** Spicy Incense that might attract Fire and possibly Electric Pokémon, *** Cool Incense that might attract Water and possibly Ice Pokémon *** and Floral Incense that might attract Grass and possibly Bug Pokémon. Lucky Egg A Lucky Egg is an item that doubles gained XP for 30 minutes. After activating a Lucky Egg, its effect lasts whether the player is online or offline. This item cannot be obtained from a PokéStop itself. However, it can be received by reaching certain levels, or by purchasing it from the Shop for . A bundle containing eight Lucky Eggs can be purchased for as well. It can be also rewarded for completing set of Special Research tasks. In-game description A Lucky Egg that's filled with happiness! Earns double XP for 30 minutes. Trivia * Trainer receives Lucky Egg as the reward for achieving specific levels: ** at levels 9, 10, 15, 25 and 35 they receive one Lucky Egg, ** at level 20 two of them, ** at level 30 three ** and at level 40 four Lucky Eggs. * During the events at which Experience Points are being doubled Lucky Eggs still works doubling already doubled XP which results in quadruple XP for a trainer. Star Piece A Star Piece is an item that awards 50% more Stardust for 30 minutes. After activating a Star Piece, its effect lasts whether the player is online or offline. This item cannot be obtained from a PokéStop itself. However, it can be received by purchasing it from the Shop. Bundles containing eight and 25 Star Pieces can be purchased as well. It can be also rewarded for completing set of Special Research tasks. In-game description A small shard of a beautiful gem. Earns 50% more Stardust for 30 minutes. Trivia * This item was found in game data on December , 2017, after update to the version 0.85.1 was released. Lure Module A Lure Module is an item that trainer can use on PokéStop to attract wild Pokémon to appear near it. Unlike Incense, everyone can catch the attract Pokémon. Three advanced Lure Modules also cause certain Pokémon to evolve. In-game description A module that attracts Pokémon to a PokéStop for 30 min. The effect benefits other people nearby. Camera The Camera is a special item that all Trainers obtain at the very beginning of their journey with Pokémon GO. The Camera is an item given to player automatically. It is essentially an easier way to take screenshots on player's mobile device - and when capturing a Pokémon, you can tap the camera icon to easily take a picture within the app. The screenshots/pictures of Pokémon encounter made in-game adds player's name in the bottom corner of the picture. It cannot be removed from bag and it takes up one slot. Camera item allows to access the GO Snapshot feature that allows Trainers to take photos of Pokémon from their collection at any time. In-game description A device to capture photos of Pokémon. Photos can be shared with others. Original Description: When you encounter Pokémon in the wild, you can use your camera to photograph them. Mystery Box Mystery Boxes are mysterious old boxes that Trainers will receive upon transferring a Pokémon to Pokémon: Let's Go for the Nintendo Switch. Opening it releases a scent which attracts Meltan for 30 minutes. Once the box has been activated, the Trainer must wait 3 days to transfer Pokémon and receive another box. There is a visible countdown that starts at 3 and decreases by one each day, until it reaches zero. Before April , 2019, the cooldown of Mystery Box was 7 days.Shiny Meltan returns for a limited time!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-04-21. In-game description A mysterious old box. Opening it causes a certain Pokémon to appear for a limited time. Team Medallion A Team Medallion is available for purchased for from the Shop. The item allows a Trainer to switch to another Team, but they will not be able to change for another year.New Team Medallion allows Trainers to switch teams!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-02-22. In-game description A unique coin that enables a Trainer to change teams. It can only be purchased from the shop once per 365 days. Tickets Tickets are an item that grants a Trainer entry to a special in-game event.PokeMiners' In-Depth APK Teardown of 0.157.0. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-10-01. In-game description This ticket will automatically activate to give you access to a special event on {A FUTURE DATE}, wherever you are in the world. References zh:item Category:Game elements Category:Items